El día en que Inglaterra fue el Activo
by incestyaoilady
Summary: Inglaterra estaba feliz, ¡por fin había logrado "dominar" a Estados Unidos!... ¿O tal vez no?


Un día se me vino a la cabeza esta historia, y no pude irme a dormir si no la escribía (?) ¡Espero que les guste! xD

Advertencias: Insinuación de UsUK y FrUs (Pft, yo con FrUs, qué raro (?)

* * *

Inglaterra tocó el timbre de la casa de Francia con una sonrisa completamente satisfecha y feliz. En su cara parecía estar tatuada la palabra "victoria" y en su sonrisa podía verse el enorme orgullo que lo embargaba. Tocó el timbre con ansiedad varias veces seguidas más. Si Francia no se apresuraba, seguramente acabaría por tirar la puerta abajo.

Por suerte, el francés abrió la puerta justo cuando la isla dio unos pasos atrás dispuesto a tomar la distancia suficiente para dar la patada. Los ojos azules lo miraron no sin cierta sorpresa y se hicieron a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Era extraño ver a su vecino por su casa temprano en la mañana sin haber avisado antes, con una sonrisa en la cara, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que era su enemigo desde hacía más de 2000 años...

–_Angleterre_, ¿qué haces aquí? No me esperaba tu visita... -dijo, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, ahogándose un bostezo que quería escapar por sus labios. El inglés, sin perder su sonrisa, se volteó hacia él.

–Lo hice... -Francia se le quedó mirando fijo, esperando una continuación que jamás llegó. Inglaterra lo veía feliz, como si esperase un abrazo de felicitaciones.

–¿Hiciste _qué_ exactamente, _lapin_? -levantó una ceja el galo-. ¿Cocinaste comida _no_ venenosa? ¿compraste ropa más moderna? Preguntaría si depilaste tus cejas, pero eso es obvio que no -observó con una mueca de asco, pero Inglaterra negó fervientemente a cada una de esas preguntas sin molestarse. Francia comenzaba a tener curiosidad...- _Mon Dieu_, dime que no le hiciste nada salvaje a Sarkorzy...

–No, no, nada de eso -movió sus manos buscando callarlo, y luego apretó sus puños con sus ojos brillando-. ¡Lo dominé! ¡Fui arriba suyo! ¡Lo _ukee_! -explicó, utilizando la palabra que su amigo usaba cuando hablaba de sus mangas.

Francia no tardó mucho en entender, y cuando lo hizo miró al país frente a él con sorpresa. Mucha sorpresa. ¿Inglaterra siendo el _activo_? ¿Eso podía ser posible?

_Oh, claro, Japón _pensó automáticamente.

–_Petit_, si Japón no fuese el pasivo de su relación deberías preocuparte un poco -se burló con una ceja levantada. Inglaterra frunció el ceño un momento, más confundido que molesto, y rápidamente volvió a sonreír, negando con la cabeza.

–¡No hablo de Japón! ¡Hablo de U.S.A! -rió, contento. Francia dio un respingo. _Non, non, eso no es posible..._ pensó.

–S-_Sauvage_... -intentó decir, pero el menor lo ignoró.

–Ayer se apareció por mi casa, no sé qué quería, creo que por cosas de trabajo, hablamos durante un rato, sin querer él manchó mi saco con té... -comenzó a narrar mientras el francés negaba lentamente con la cabeza, aún sorprendido.

–_N-non, Angleterre_...

–...entonces yo me fui a cambiar, él accidentalmente entró y se puso nervioso -se llevó una mano detrás de la cabeza, riendo tontamente- Yo pensé que era extraño eso en él, y entonces una cosa llevó a la otra...

–Arthur...

–...Y ... bueno, ¡lo hice! -miró al gabacho, sonriendo con superioridad-. Lo primero que pensé esta mañana fue "_Oh, God_, France debe saber esto" ¡Para ti, wine bastard! ¡Sé que no creías que yo fuese capaz de hacerlo! ¡Mira tu cara! ¡Debería sacarle una...! -pero el discurso del ojiverde se vio interrumpido por la estruendosa voz de un chico que físicamente no se veía mayor de 19 años...

–_France_! -gritó, bajando las escaleras con pereza, fregándose un ojo, e Inglaterra se sintió tieso de golpe-. Tengo hambre, _lov_... -se calló el americano a mitad de la escalera, viendo sorprendido la espalda de su ex tutor y sonrojándose al instante-. _England! Why are you here?!_

Arthur se volteó casi con miedo a sabiendas de quién se trataba, Francia miró de Inglaterra a Estados Unidos y de Estados Unidos a Inglaterra, mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior. El menor llevaba aún un pijama del francés que le quedaba algo pequeño, pero Inglaterra no pareció notar esto.

–...¿Q-Qué haces tú aquí? -tartamudeó. USA se sonrojó más, Francia reprimió una sonrisa, Inglaterra abrió sus ojos como platos-. _Wait_!... si tú estás aquí entonces... ¡¿Con quién demonios me acosté ayer?! -Alfred, debido a esa pregunta, lo miró extraño.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Londres, específicamente en casa de Inglaterra, en el cuarto donde el dormía, la joven nación del norte de América abrazaba una almohada temblando levemente, con un oso polar apenas despierto a su lado.

–...¿Quién eres? -preguntó el mamífero, viendo al chico con curiosidad.

–S-Soy Canadá...


End file.
